User blog:Honey Pie/A year of ZE. The eclipse is near.
So, it was around the beginning of July 2015 that I really got into Zero Escape when I finlly finished 999, and how incredibly great of an experience that was in so many ways. It was around Halloween when I completed VLR, and that just ripped me open and made me desperate to play Zero Time Dilemma, which fortunately in the time that I finished the game, it had already been announced. I can't imagine the pain others have felt who played VLR back in 2012, but all the ones who helped Operation Bluebird, Save Zero Escape and the Zero Escape 3 Project deserve commending for what they have done to revive this finale; not only am I thankful to them for it but I am not at all surprised that people want this game so badly, because somehow Uchikoshi just knows how to make your heart leap powerfully within his works. I made this post because of how fun and enjoyable it has been joining the hype for Zero Time Dilemma, this wiki, getting in touch with people on Facebook such as Operation Bluebird and even Uchikoshi himself responding to questions of his fans sometimes. I also ended up talking about it in school all the time, even though only one person I knew had actually played the series. I got one of my teachers a little interested; I told him the premise of them being captured in the Mars Mission Test Site and all, having to hill each other for passwords, and he thought it could be made into a movie (but probably not because of the timeline stuff :P I love how Uchi designs these stories to work perfectly on what platform they reside on, like of course the plot twist in 999). Another friend of mine wrote "Enjoy Zero Time Dilemma my friend" in my yearbook as we parted as high school graduates the next day. I've also talked about it a crap ton with my brother who doesn't know much about the series or anything but still appreciates my enthusiasm, following my countdown post that I've kept up making a picture for each day ever since there were 39 days left (its a speical number to me lol). I feel now like I'm not just willing to play this game for myself, but for all my comrades who have heard me be excited about it and what not. And also, I also got to make a contribution to Thank You Zero Escape which people seem to have really liked! I also made a few comical analysis videos on Zero Escape recently that got great attention when I realized the power of self-promotion on reddit, though I've been hesitant to make more because I don't want to end up solving the mysteries that are made to be solved in this final game. I got thinking about all this today when I realized that I have only one more wednesday of weekly singing practice left next week, and it felt kind of sad that it was going to go... I remembered though. Only 5 (+ how many hours left of that day) days left by then! I'll be so close to something that is the most special thing in my life right now, being this game. My biggest concern in my summer, in fact, is that I've been forced into a trip with my family that I don't get back home from until at least 5:30 PM on the day of the release (June 28th). I pre-ordered it, so that probably means that it won't arrive at my house until the afternoon anyways (and if luck is worst, there's no telling if it really will arrive on the day its supposed to, but amazon seems turstworthy with this stuff). I hope I'll survive that one day without having it in my hands, but when I get home I plan to light a Yankee Candle that I've been saving, drink an energy drink to stay awake that whole night (and perhaps get major anxiety like those drinks give me at night, which may add to the expereince :P) and just play through it as fully as I can on my PS McVita. In fact, when I played 999, I was also doing in non stop, regardless of how I was tired and thirsty during much of the experience, but I didn't even care since I just wanted to keep playing. As we all remember Luna saying: Search for happiness wherever you can, because the search itself is what will make you truly happy. This passionate hype has made me happy and has served to me as a part of what helps me enjoy the series. I believe that discussing it over these long months and awaiting the deadline helps contribute to the joy that I will have playing this final game. Thank you Zero Escape, truly, thank you, and that includes every fan and person who has helped bring this series to life. Category:Blog posts